The present invention relates to a bicycle saddle, and, more particularly, to a novel bicycle saddle which can let the bicycle have a more harmonious and attractive appearance than conventional bicycle saddles. Referring to FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings, which shows an example of a conventional bicycle saddle. In FIG. 1, it can be seen that the conventional bicycle saddle 40 is provided with two steel bars 41 which are fixedly engaged between two mounting blocks 51 by means of a threaded bolt 52, thereby to fixedly attach the saddle 40 onto the seat post 30.
Although conventional bicycle saddles can be effectively and firmly mounted on seat posts, since presently, bicycle saddles have compact and streamlined configurations, and, particularly, the saddles of mountain climbing bicycles have a fashion to project their back portions up, most of the mechanical parts for attaching the bicycle saddles to the seat posts are visible. Such a visibility of the mechanical parts for attachment causes an aesthetically disharmonious feeling to the riders and clients who want to purchase a bicycle, since the mechanical parts for attachment often are dark in appearance and have coarse structures, which do not coordinate with the decorative and polished appearance and delicate structures of the rest of the bicycle.